shivafandomcom-20200214-history
The Holy Ghost
The Holy Ghost was actually once Zanko, the last Oversaran and former champion of the Saran Empire. However, unlike Sarada, Zanko was driven insane by his power and became at once convinced of his own superiority and intensely paranoid. When Crash recovered from his initial loss to Sarada several millennia before, Zanko was the strongest warrior the sarans had and the one called on to fight Crash. However, his unstable power was no match for the God King and he was humiliated. Sensing in Zanko a fear of dying, Crash exploited this and convinced him of the futility of continued resistance against him. No longer believing that the Bloodstone was in the Galaxy, Crash told Zanko that he was no longer interested in it. He offered Zanko the position of Overlord of the Galaxy so long as he ruled it in the name of Crash, but if he refused then Crash would destroy all life in the Galaxy. Zanko took him up on his offer and turned on his people. Returning to Kazan, he killed the Saran King and supplanted the power of the Sarada Clan, declaring the divinity of Crash to his people and assuming the title of the Holy Ghost. While saran tradition stated that absolute authority rested with the Sarada Royal Clan that could trace its lineage back to the first Oversaran and greatest hero, actual authority would rest with his newly installed Holy Order. Over the years he assimilated all Burning Flame techniques. Among the many powers granted by his mastery of the Burning Flame are throwing fireballs, teleportation (with flames), manipulating flame, shape-shifting, summoning his minions, mind control, and possession. A side effect of Crash’s gift of eternal life was that he became unable to revert to his normal form from his Oversaran form, and after time his proud mane fell out. His body is heavily scarred with one gigantic cross shaped scar on his chest from his loss to King Crash 2000 years before. He wears heavy black robes which have the dual purpose of hiding his scars and suppressing his power to make it more manageable. While typically a very somber character, he can throw himself into a frenzy during a battle, displaying unparalleled feats of strength, agility, and endurance. He is extremely devious, cunning, and completely ruthless. He is willing to do anything and use anyone in his quest for ever greater power. In addition to his Oversaran power and mastery of the Burning Flame, he has over 2000 years of fighting experience. When all this is factored together, the Holy Ghost becomes a truly terrifying opponent. 'Techniques' 'Burning Flames' When it became clear that he was the Oversaran and that he was going to need to fight Crash, the Burning Sage of that time granted total mastery to the young Zanko. Owing to his great power, Zanko was easily able to assimilate the raw Burning Flame and became a Burning Sage himself. Despite this, he was still unable to defeat Crash and ended up switching sides and turning on the sarans. The Burning Sage of that time found himself another disciple and managed to pass the Burning Flame on to him before Zanko, now the Holy Ghost tracked him down and killed him. In the millennia since then, the Holy Ghost has managed to completely master the entire catalog of Burning Flame techniques, and is the strongest user of them since Sara himself. Burning Fist: A catch all name for melee techniques which wrap the hands or feet in Burning Flames in order to increase damage. Burning Bolt: A powerful beam of fire. Burning Burst: A powerful explosion of fire. Burning Gun: A technique created by John by combining the Burning Flames with the Aura Gun taught to him by his father. The user braces his right hand with his left and gathers a powerful ball of Burning into it, releasing it to devastating effect. Burning Prison: He puts his hand to the ground and spikes of flame impale everyone in the area. Burning Sense: The Burning Power which gives telepathy. Depending on the power of the user, it can be used to trap people in powerful illusions or even grant the power of prescience. Burning Shield: A shield of fire. Burning Sword: The user generates a “blade” of flame. Burning Warp: A teleport technique which enables the user pictures a location in his mind and instantly be there. Burning Cannon: The Burning Cannon is generally considered to be the strongest Burning Flame attack and is the Ultimate Attack of many of the strongest sarans. When using the Burning Cannon, he spreads his arms to gather energy, then brings them together to aim, releasing the Burning Flame as a titanic blast. 'Ultimate Attack' Burning Sphere: 'The Burning Sphere is the most powerful technique, though no one had pulled it off since Sarada, the first Oversaran. Zanko was the first to discover that the technique required the Oversaran form to have the power to control it. Using this technique, the Holy Ghost creates a small sun which he throws at an opponent. The Burning Sphere has the power to destroy a planet. 'Trivia - In his youth as Zanko, the Holy Ghost was a branch member of the Sarada Clan. His father was Ishora, the younger brother of the Saran King Ashora. In his youth he was small and shy, often bullied by his stronger and more martial older brother called Makara. His only reprieve was his friendship with a girl named Aria, who he was madly in love with. When Crash emerged, she was among those sent to fight him. She survived the battle but was gravely wounded, and in fury that he wasn’t there to protect her, Zanko managed to unlock his true power and ascend to the Oversaran state. Instead of bringing them closer though, the power made Zanko increasingly arrogant. When he finally made a move on Aria, he discovered that she was actually pair bonded to his older brother, and feeling betrayed he killed them both. After this revelation he faced Crash, but despite having the power of an Oversaran was no match for the God King and was soundly defeated. - In his youth Zanko was regarded as a disappointment by his clansmen, for while he possessed a sharp mind he had almost no talent for fighting. When he was revealed to be the next Oversaran, many murmured that the power was wasted on him. His strategy in many fights was to simplify overwhelm his opponents. Since he was an Oversaran the gulf between his power and that of many of his opponents was such that it didn't matter how talented the warrior was, they couldn't stand against him. This all went to Zanko's head and he began to believe he was invincible until the return of King Crash. In Crash he faced an opponent who dwarfed him in both power and fighting ability, and Zanko's lack of a warrior instinct made him unable to adapt to fighting someone stronger than him. - The Holy Ghost's greatest weakness is that he's terrified of death. When he discovered that he was the Oversaran, he became a great bully and enjoyed showing off his great power. He was initially elated that he would get the glory for being the one to kill the Great Enemy, but when he met Crash on the battlefield he proved to be a far more difficult opponent than Zanko expected. Having never had that kind of trouble with an opponent before, he became afraid. Crash managed to capitalize on this fear and defeat him. After accepting the position of Holy Ghost and Crash's representative in the Universe, Zanko began making plans to kill the only person he saw as a threat to his life. He began manipulating the Sarada Royal Family in order to create the Warrior-Born who Sarada had prophesized would be the one to ultimately kill Crash. This program culminated in Cain, who ended up despising the Ghost and became committed to kill him. During Cain's final battle with the Holy Ghost, he mocked his fear of death despite his great power, which the sarans regarded as pathetic. When John arrived on the scene and revealed himself as the latest Oversaran, he managed to counter the Ghost blow for blow. Like Crash, John managed to play on the Ghost's fear of death and ultimately defeat him.